Natera's Life Story
by WhiteMustang
Summary: Natera is an ordinary Caption. But is she better off on the dark side of the upcoming war.
1. Chapter one

Name: Natera.  
Age: 20.  
Eyes: Gray/blue.  
Hair: Brown.  
Description: Natera wares a black cape covering her black paints and long sleeved black shirt, on the shoulders of her shirt is a badge showing her rank in the "army". Under the cape are two guns and a sword (if she gets close enough she will use it)

* * *

Chapter one.

* * *

Natera walked on to the cargo transport ship. Her eyes scanning the people that had been killed "damn" she said quietly to herself.

"If only I was ready sooner, then I would have stopped this…this…massacre!" She said eyeing each and every body that lay on the ground.

'Yeah but you had to…' a voice near her said

"I know, I know" She interrupted.

"It was my fault. I did not know that they would be back anytime soon" She said still looking at each of the victims.

Natera walked by a woman, about 40, and stopped, turning toward her. The long cape making a graceful sweep and she turned and knelled down beside the woman

"She's still alive" she whispered looking at the tag that everyone needed to ware in these times. She read it making sure she did not miss a detail.

"Name: Prof. E. William" she read out in her mind as she went down to the next row of the I.D tag.

"Wait" she said looking at the name again her mind buzzing "The professor is still alive, but barely" she said watching her chest rise and fall slowly.

'Miss. Natera, if you don't mind I feel like there is something watching us, and its life force seems evil.' The voice said. It was male and seemed to be worried about his 'owners' safety. It was a ghost, a ghost of an assassin and Natera's beast friend.

Natera looked around eyeing every dark corner of the ship.

"Let's go" She said picking up the professor.

For being so small thin and a little small she was strong and a great fighter.

"Cover us" she said to the ghost that floated by her side.

'Right' He said looking around.

Natera pulled out one of her guns from under her cape as she carried the Prof. down long grey halls to the loading dock where her ship was sitting waiting for them under an invisible shield.

A ringing sound came from her wrist. "A phone call from the media" She mumbled looking down at her left arm.

On her arm was a silver, black and yellow arm band. It reached three quarters up her arm, and had a whole array of buttons on it.

Natera set down the Prof. and hid her with her cape and pressed a button on her arm band.

A small see-through light green screen came up. "Caption Natera here" She said looking into the face of a few reporters

"Caption, could you tell us what happened here?" one of the media reporters said

"I really don't know. I just got here myself and there are no clues to what happened" Natera said her voice low.

"Then what do you think happened?" said another voice

"I'm not quite sure but it might have been an attack" Natera said. 'Should not have said that' she thought to herself.

But before anyone could ask more questions a shot rang out among the metal walls of the ship.

Natera pressed the same button that called up the screen and it vanished.

Natera felt a sharp pain in her side. She had been hit but was not badly wounded.

She got up and pulled out her own gun and dragged the Prof. so they could hide in the shadows. She looked around ready to shoot, but the attacker seemed only to fire a warning shot and was now gone. She looked at her side.

It was bleeding but not to bad

"Miss! are you alright?" Her ghost said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine" Natera lied. She had to get to the ship now!

She picked up a cloth from a nearby body and wrapped it around her waist

'That will hold for now' she thought.

Then Natera picked up the Prof. and walked quickly toward her ship. She only got to the loading dock and then she realized what had happened.

It was just like the war 12 years ago. The one that took her ghosts and her parent's lives parents as well and almost hers.

She got to her ship and quickly loaded the Prof. into a fold away bed

"Force field on" she said and a light blue bubble covered the Prof.

'That way she won't get hurt' she thought. She stepped over to the controls

"Miss Natera…" Zingro (her ghost) said.

"Not now" she said as she quickly set some controls.

Then they were flying, the shield that protected the ship was almost gone.

She quickly set a course for there home base. Then sat down in a chair that faced the control panel.

"Sorry, I just figured out who it was who did this" She said to Zingro.

"It's alright" Her ghost said. He was floating by her side looking down at her. Natera's eyes seemed blank.

"Anything the matter?" her ghost said.

"Nothing" She said her voice seemed far off. As if she was concentrating on some long forgotten memory.

"Do you remember when we first met?" She said still looking down at the floor of her ship.

"I do" Zingro said looking at her still.

"The war was just beginning and you were thrown into the middle of it because your parents where the head of the fleet and they knew you would die if you did not have protection, so they hired me" Zingro said.

"Yes, and you thought I was strong enough to fend for myself for a few hours while you went to find a safe shelter for us" Natera said.

"I was strong but I also had fear in me and that is what took over me in the end. The fear of dieing in the hands of the enemy" Natera said. A small amount of feeling in her voice.


	2. Chapter two

Note from WhiteMustang: Second chapter, go me! woot

Please read and respond, I need to know how I'm going.

* * *

Chapter two.

* * *

Natera's ship quickly approached the headquarters and her home. It was large, very large for a headquarters. 

Soon the ship docked and Natera carried The Prof. off her ship and two other of her colleges tried to help her, but Natera wanted to do this alone, like everything else she did when she was on a mission.

She carried and Prof. down two long corridors and then came into the hospital wing. There she left the Prof. in the care of the doctors, the head doctor wanted to take a look at the wound in Natera's side but she just shook her head and walked away.

She was quiet now as she walked down the hallways.

Zingro watched her as they walked down the silver hallways.

"Miss…" he started yet never finished. A ghost from HQ floated up to them and started talking to Natera

"Caption, you are wanted in a press meeting and after that you are going to your head chief, he wants to know why you went to that ship, he also says not to say anything big to the press, they might get excited and…well you know." He quickly said this and then disappeared into a wall.

Natera sighed she did not want to face her chief. She looked down the hallway and then started to the pressroom.

She covered her wound with her cape and then walked into the press room. As soon as she did flashes went off and loud talking began.

Natera calmly walked over to a table and sat down

'I'm only going to answer a few questions' she thought to herself.

One of the reporters (a news robot) asked the first questions once she sat down

"Could you tell us what happened" He said Natera looked up she was losing steam because of her injuries

"I can't really say what happened" She said looking up at the crowd of reporters.

A quiet fell over the crowd.

Thinking this was the best time to leave.

Natera stood up and walked out of the room before anyone knew she had left.

She then walked to her bosses office.

It was at the very front of the ship and she was at the back right know.

She walked but as she did the pain in her side flared and she twitched at the pain.

Zingro was still beside her and watched as she almost fell onto the ground.

"Miss you should go to the hospital wing" He said very concerned about her well being.

"I'm…fine" Natera said walking on.

She got to the chiefs office and pressed a bell that showed that she was coming.

She walked into the office and sat down.

Her breath came short and fast but she sat waiting to be yelled at.

Her boss turned and looked at her

"You know I worry about you" He said looking at her.

Natera just looked at the floor

"And I want to know why you went there" He paused still watching her with his gray eyes.

"You could have been killed and you did not fuse with you ghost, what's the matter with you, it's like you want to die and pass on" He said walking over to his table.

"Nothing is the matter, Grandpa" She said in a low voice.

"I just felt pulled to that transport" She said still watching the floor scared that it might fall away beneath her if she stopped looking at it.

Her grandfather looked at her

"Is she injured?" He asking Zingro.

The ghost looked at his friend and owner

"Yes" he said finally Natera did not look at him angrily or anything, she just kept her eyes on the floor

"Get her down to the hospital wing and stay with her until she is fully recovered"

The chief said then he just turned his chair and looked out the window.

"Yes" Zingro said then he picked up Natera and carried her down to the hospital wing

'I'm going to die aren't I' She asked Zingro in her mind

'No, I wont let that happen' He said as he laid her down on one of the beds.

Natera then fell asleep as one of the doctors looked at her wound.


	3. Chapter three! Wow I don't get this far ...

Chapter three.

**_Note from WhiteMustang: This is where we get to see the younger Natera and when Zingro is still alive._**

Natera woke up, she was in a house, it seemed familiar to her but she could not remember were she had seen it before, she got up and passed a mirror, she was not very tall only about 7 or 8.

"What happened" She asked herself out loud. She watched herself in the mirror then heard some voices from down stairs.

"You will take care of he wont you?"

It was a female voice and she knew it anywhere 'Mom' she thought.

Natera raced out of the room and down the stairs. Her parents were talking to a assassin

"What's going on?"

She asked looking at the assassin, he was nice to look at, tall, short brown hair, deep green eyes. He also wore her a black cape which was pulled back at the time.

"Nothing dear, just clearing up a few things"

Natera's mother said turning toward her and putting a hand on her shoulder. Herr father looked at her and just closed his eyes and looked away. He led the young man out the front door and started talking when they were out of earshot.

Natera's mother kneeled in front of her, the eyes of her mothers were sad and worried

"Sweetie, you know that the war is coming, right?"

She asked watching Natera's face, Natera nodded her head

"And you know that your father and I need to go and fight"

Natera looked at the ground and nodded.

"And we are not going to leave you alone, so we are 'hiring' Zingro to protect you"

Natera's eyes went wide and she looked at her mother.

"Your not leaving me, are you?"

"No honey, we would never do that" Her mother said almost crying for she knew that she would not be coming back from this war.

Natera looked out the window, her father and the young assassin where shaking hands and heading back towards the house.

She looked up at her mother, she realized what was happening, and she started to cry because of it.

She ran up the wooden stairs back to her room, she jumped onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow, falling asleep as she cried.

A half hour want by before she woke up again. Natera looked out the window, it seemed to get dark earlier and earlier with each passing day.

She sat up in her bed and saw that the assassin was watching her from the door.

"I see your up" He said looking at her with his kind eyes.

"So" Natera snipped back at him, she did not care if he was caring for her, she was strong enough to survive by herself.

"Your parents are making the final preparations before they go" He said walking into her room and sitting on the end of her bed.

"I want us to be friends" He said after a pause, "Don't see me as the assassin I am, see me as the brother you never had" He said trying to get her to warm up to him.

"I had a brother, he died because of Them" She said looking at the blankets on her bed tears swelling in her eyes.

"Oh, well…sorry" he said watching her with his green eyes.

"I am called Chase, but everyone knows me as Zingro, you can call me either." He said

introducing himself and putting out a hand.

Natera just looked at the hand "Nice to meet you" she said with out reaching to shake his hand.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, and then Natera's parents were standing in the door, there own guardian ghost floating behind them.

"We are sorry to say that we are leaving now" Natera's father said walking into her room and standing be Zingro. Natera's mother had tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter.

A large crash came rumbling into the room, and then Natera's parents looked out the window, the time had come to leave forever.

Natera's mother came and hugged her and whispered into her ear

"We are proud of you and will always watch over you" She said then backed away, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Then her father stepped forward and hugged her as well.

"Good-Bye my daughter" He said hugging her as tight as he could.

Then he too backed away and said something to Zingro and he nodded.

Then her parents were gone…forever.

Natera looked out the window as her parents left, and she started to cry again.

Zingro watched and feeling sorry about her, put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. She turned to him and hugged him.

"Iv lost everyone" she sobbed "And I know there not coming back so don't try to hid it from me" she continued.

Zingro looked at her and hugged her back. "Well you have me, I'm like a non-related brother" he said trying to feel like she had at least one friend in the world.

Natera looked at him and a small smile came over her face.

The rest of the weeks seemed to blur together. Natera thought Zingro to cook many things that he did not know, and Zingro taught Natera self-defense, and fighting with swords at close range, as well as straight shooting. Soon they were best friends and Natera seemed to be getting along better with the world.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4, wow I'm doing good please R&R

_**Sorry this took so long to upload, but I have been busy with school and such.**_

_**Chapter five is coming up as soon as I'm done writing it.**_

_**Thanks for waiting **_

_**WhiteMustang**_

Chapter four

Natera woke up one morning and got out of bed, she had little idea that a group of the Enemy had gotten by the city's defenses during the night and were closing in on Natera's home and village, killing everyone in there path.

Natera got dressed and walked down stairs for something to eat. A note was on the table

_Dear Natera, I have gone out to gather some food and fire wood._

_I will be back as soon as I can._

_Zingro_

She put down the letter and fixed some bacon and eggs for her breakfast.

She was eating happily when a badly wounded villager came in her door and cried out for help. Natera came running to his aid.

"What happened?" She asked looking at the mans wounds, they were bad; and he was not going to survive the night.

"The Enemy has broken out line, and are coming" he said then passed into a lasting sleep. Natera looked at him and bowed his head and took him outside were she tried to find a grave site for him, but there was no time.

She left him on a mound of green grass and ran back inside, grabbing a sword and two guns from the armory.

She went around the house and shut the windows making the house look deserted. Then she hid herself in the front yard and waited. Not long after, Zingro came out of the forest carrying nothing; he looked beat up and tired. Natera came out of her hiding spot (not a great on at that) and called to Zingro. He came running over and started telling her what happened. Natera shook her head knowing that everything would be ok in the end.

Zingro looked at her. "You might have to battle" He said looking at the sword that was attached to her belt, along with the two guns.

"I'm not worried" Natera said looking towards the forest. She had noticed that Zingro's clothes had been ripped and wanted to ask him about it, but she thought better of it and kept her mouth shut.

"I was attacked in the woods" Zingro said seeing that Natera had seen his wounds and ripped clothes. Natera nodded but kept looking at the woods.

Minutes went by and soon they heard scream of terror and death coming from the village that lay to the west of where they lay hidden.

Natera squirmed at the sounds. She decided she disliked that sound right then and there and swore to herself that she would do anything just so she would not hear these sounds again. Zingro watched her 'She is very strong for being so young' he thought in his mind 'She will be a great worrier when she gets older' he finished off before he heard a sound in the tree line. He pulled out a sword and a gun and got ready to attack. Natera watched him and shook with fear. She did not want to fight no matter what.

Zingro placed his cape over her "Stay here" he said "I know your scared, so just stay hidden" he said getting up and running to another hiding place. A shot zipped passed her head missing her by a hair, but it wasn't aimed at her it was aimed at Zingro. Zingro returned fire and went into a battle mode, taking quick glances around so he would not be sneaked up on. A few moments later a few of the enemy walked out, they were decoys, but Zingro shot them down so he would have no distractions. What he did not know is that a group came up from the village and was behind the house were Zingro could not see them, and were coming up behind him as he shot down the decoys. Soon Zingro was jumped on and trapped. He tried to fight back but failed and was hit on the back of his head so he would stop fighting.

Natera looked on and was terrified, but something else was taking over, it was love for her "brother" Zingro. She got up and fired blankly at the Enemy and 3 went down. The others of the brigade were surprised at Natera's appearance and did not even think to return fire. Natera looked at the bodies on the ground and felt more confident and shot down a few more of the Enemy. Zingro looked up at Natera; he was totally surprised as what she was doing. He watched jaw-dropped as she shot down almost the whole troop. She only stopped firing because she had run out of ammo 'Not good' she thought dropping the two guns and pulling out her sword, the few remaining enemies started to surround her whispering things into her mind 'This is what dad said, it makes people go insane' She looked at them her eyes filled with hate. Yet this hate turned to fear and she dropped her sword and fell to her knees holding her hands over her ears trying to block out what they were saying. The Enemy walked toward her and one of them grabbed her so she could not fight back. She struggled for a moment then just gave in 'So this is I die' she thought.


End file.
